


And he fell—quick and fast—like a fallen tree.

by Quartzling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartzling/pseuds/Quartzling
Summary: He first noticedhimthat year in that class.Noticedhissilvery laugh,Hisflawlessly mussed hair,Those sparkling ocean blue eyes.And he fell—quick and fast—like a fallen tree.Which was why he was going to absolutely avoidhimfor the rest of his life, or at least for the rest of the year.He could live with a crush for ninety days, right???-AKA: High School AU where Keith develops a huge crush on Lance and does his very very (unsuccessful) best to ignore said crush.





	And he fell—quick and fast—like a fallen tree.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomperson917.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randomperson917.tumblr.com).



> So I haven't ventured into the realm of chaptered fic for a very long time but I thought it was finally time to try it out again. I know I don't have the best track record—I've abandoned quite a number of chaptered fics—but I've learned from my previous mistakes, and I have an outline this time so I don't just trail off. So I promise I'll finish this one, though it might take a bit with high school and all.... 
> 
> Also, hello Randomperson917! *waves awkwardly* I'm your secret Santa! This fic doesn't have any soulmate elements in it, but I have another fic in the works that does!
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this fic! Thank you for reading!
> 
> One last thing to avoid confusion, the section headings like: "11TH" & "12TH" indicate the grade levels the scenes take place in, so something with the 11TH heading took place the year before or in 11th grade, and something with the 12TH heading is taking place in the present or in 12TH grade.
> 
> TL;DR:
> 
> 11Th = Flashback  
> 12TH = Present

**12TH**

_He_ was loud and boisterous, everything Keith wasn’t, everything Keith admired. He just never understood how people did it, how they were so wonderfully magnetic.

-

**11TH**

Keith stepped into the brightly-lit classroom.

The school year was nearly over—only about a third of it remained—and yet, his schedule had been changed yet again. During the first semester he’d endured a series of agonizing schedule changes, and he’d thought he was finally done with them, but lo and behold, here he was in a brand new English class with a brand new teacher to boot.

All eyes turned to him, everyone curious about the belated newby. The teacher—Ms. Brant according to the freshly printed schedule currently crumbling in his sweaty palms—smiled and waved him in.

“Hello there! I’m guessing you’re”—she squinted at her computer screen—”Keith?” Having been correctly identified, Keith simply nodded. Pointing to someone he was miraculously already well acquainted with, Ms. Brant directed him to “Please sit by Pidge.”

As he pulled out the chair beside her, the girl’s eyes flicked up from the thick astrophysics book opened before her and lifted a questioning brow. “Trouble with one of my teachers,” he explained quietly. Pidge accepted the response with seasoned familiarity having watched Keith switch in out of multiple classes for the same exact reason.

-

**11TH**

He first noticed _him_ that year in that class.

Noticed _his_ silvery laugh,  
_His_ flawlessly mussed hair,  
Those sparkling ocean blue eyes.

And he fell—quick and fast—like a fallen tree.

Which was why he was going to absolutely avoid _him_ for the rest of his life, or at least for the rest of the year.

He could live with a crush for ninety days, right???

-

**12TH**

Keith unfolded his schedule with a snap, double checking it. The room number on the paper and on the wall proved to match, and so he took a deep breath and made to turn the knob.

He was absolutely determined not to cause any trouble this year.

For a first period, English IV wasn’t all too bad (at least it wasn’t math), and he’d heard good things about Mr. Everett too. As the door creaked open, bookshelves—so many bookshelves—sprung into view, proudly brandishing their well-loved titles. Normally he would’ve run right up to them and lost himself in the thousands of pages, but not this time, this time he was quickly distracted, pulled away by a distinct, twinkling laugh.

His gaze was torn to that familiar gangly silhouette, and an all too familiar weight settled into his gut.

Lance.

He hadn’t thought about _him_ all summer.

-

**11TH**

He wouldn’t call it a crush. It was more of an instant attraction.

The guy was cute, that he could acknowledge, but:

  1. Keith didn’t even know _his_ name
  2. He didn’t stand a chance with _him_ anyways.



And so he gave up before he even thought about starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I promise that the next chapter is coming soon! (Also if it wasn't clear, any "hes" or "hims" that were italicised were referring to Lance, cuz I feel like when you think about your crush there's always that kind of emphasize.


End file.
